


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by TheUnkindledQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkindledQueen/pseuds/TheUnkindledQueen
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a string of deaths occurring in a small Oklahoma town. What unites them is that everyone who's died are truck drivers





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> "If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."
> 
> \- C. JoyBell C.
> 
> "I remember touching her hand for the first time. I remember kissing her angelic soft lips for the first time . Everything seemed so easy , everything seemed possible . She smiled at me and flew away."
> 
> \- Amine Fatmi

~O~

**3:22 AM**

The truck driver made his way down the dark road, listening to "Love You Sober". He was chewing on a gas station burger and singing to the song.

After a few moments, the radio began to filter through static and he frowned, staring down at the lights on the dash that flickered. Finally, the song "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang played. The driver frowned and tried to change the channel, but it continued to play the same song.

The driver didn't notice a figure standing in the road until he glanced up. His eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes, sending the massive truck skidding across the asphalt. Once it came to a stop, the driver climbed out of the truck and looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Hey!"

Fortunately, he didn't see signs of anyone on the road.

Turning to get back into his truck, he came face-to-face with a woman in a tattered fedora, duster jacket, trousers, suspenders and flannel. Her face was bloodied and trickling down her damp, brown hair in rivers. Her flesh looked rotten and pasty white and her eyes were a dark blue.

The driver's eyes widened and the woman smiled viciously at him, raising a hand and pressing it to his chest. He staggered back, grabbing at his throat as lesions began to appear, as if he was under assault by an invisible force. He gagged and choked, eyes rolling up in his head. Falling to the ground, blood gushed from his mouth and eyes while the woman watched with merciless contempt.

O

Dean and Sam were sitting in the motel room that early morning. Dean was drinking from a beer bottle, laid out on the couch nearby and Sam was at his laptop.

"Anything?" Dean said, tossing a rubber ball off of the wall near his head.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Just your every day crank reports. A...possible vengeful spirit." He tapped on an image of a news article and read it out-loud. "Uh...Down in Sapulpa, Oklahoma, there's a legend of a ghost that's been haunting Truss Bridge."

Dean shrugged his shoulders with a scoff. "Come on. We don't need to drive all the way down to redneck country over a legend about a bridge."

Sam exhaled. "Thing is, the legend says that anyone who crosses the bridge ends up dead." he told him. He looked up, noticing Dean's distracted gestures before sighing. "Yeah, I can see you're interested."

Dean laughed and stopped tossing the ball. "Come on, Sam. 'Legend This', 'Death That'," he said, "Give me something to go on."

"Alright. Well, what's interesting about the legend is that the people who've been reported dead on the bridge are truck drivers."

Dean frowned curiously. "Truck drivers."

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head. "They called it Dead Driver Bridge. No one goes down the bridge because of this legend. But every so often, you have a trucker or two who ends up dead. "

"So, what? Vengeful spirit ganking truck drivers?"

"Looks that way."

"Alright." Dean's voice took on a southern drawl. "Saddle up."

Sam made a pained face and Dean shrugged. "What?"

O

The brothers visited the small town of Sapulpa, donning the disguises of FBI. Sam explained to Dean that murders had been occurring recently and far more frequently in number the passed few weeks.

"Get this..." Sam said, "Each victim who was found dead on that bridge? Coroner reports time their deaths at exactly 3:22 AM."

Dean furrowed his brow. "On the dot?"

Sam nodded. "Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Well, that's when it gets stranger," Sam continued, "Each victim suffered from internal bleeding and bruising. Basically, their insides were...juiced almost."

Dean's nose curled. "Nice. So we have someone - or something - out there pissed off at truck drivers and blending their insides like a Bloody Mary."

"What do you think it might be?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Let's ask and find out."

They walked down the sidewalk and Dean's shoulder hit a passing man. He grunted and shot a dirty look at the man, who brushed off his shoulder.

"Dick..." Dean muttered.

They entered the morgue and they were taken to the back of the building by the coroner - a short and stocky man. He was in his late fifties and his badge held the name Francis Calloway.

"I have to warn you, it's not pretty." he said.

Dean and Sam braced themselves for what they would see. Francis unzipped the bag and the two grimaced at the sight of the truck driver's corpse lying inside; he was bloated, his flesh turned a sick, hideous puce. His eyes were white, his mouth hanging open and blood still pooled around the corner of his lips.

"Yeah," Francis agreed, with a sigh. "Poor bastard. He knew not to go down that road, but Abe's always been a bit of a ballsy sort."

Sam looked at him. "So you knew him?"

Francis nodded. "Sure did. Abe and I were bowling buddies." he said. "He'd deliver produce out by old Sally Fitzgerald's house."

"Sally Fitzgerald?" Dean question.

Francis sighed, zipping the body back up. "Yeah. Sally was friends with a local lady who...let's just say...didn't get along real well with the towns folk." he told them.

"And this...lady," Sam said, frowning suspiciously. "Is there any reason she might want Abe dead?"

Francis laughed and shook his head. "That'd be a little hard for her. That lady went and passed thirty years ago. Only one who knew her so well was old Sally. But if you talk to her, be careful. Sally isn't the kind who likes visitors."

He made a gesture with his finger, like someone shooting a pistol.

"We'll take our chances." Sam assured him. "Can you tell us where Sally lives?"

Francis nodded. "Well, just up on South Garrett. Big house with vines all over the place. Can't miss it, trust me."

"Thank you." Sam said.

They departed from the morgue and Dean gave Sam a knowing look. "I think this Sally might know a thing or two about our dead truck driver."

Sam nodded in agreement. "But you heard what Francis said. She's not going to like visitors. We need to be ready."

"No problem." Dean said, "If the bitch tries anything, I drop her."

The brothers drove to the house in question that afternoon. And Francis wasn't wrong about how they would easily spot it.

The home was an aged farm house, ensnared by bushes, vines and trees. The yard was filled with junk of every kind as well as an old Impala, left to rot. Dean studied the dilapidated vehicle with a whistle. Sam frowned at him and Dean gave his brother a look of pity.

"I hate seeing bad things happen to a beautiful baby..." Dean said, referring to the car.

Sam rolled his eyes.

The brothers stepped up onto the front porch and Dean narrowly missed stepping in a bird cage. He kicked it aside and gave a snort.

"Think she could clean up this place a little." he muttered.

Sam knocked on the door.

There was no response.

"Think she's home?" Sam wondered. "I don't see a car."

Dean scoffed. "How can you tell? She's got fifty cars in her yard!"

An older, rough feminine voice echoed from behind the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Um, Miss Fitzgerald?" Sam said, carefully.

A pause. "Yeah?"

"I'm officer Coates and this is my partner Officer Graves." Sam continued. "We just need to have a few words with you. If you don't mind."

A scratchy laugh. "'Coates and Graves'? Come on. Those are shitty names. Tell me why you're on my porch or I'll blow your balls off right now."

Dean gestured to Sam and his brother frowned curiously. Dean flicked his head downward and the two noticed a double-barreled shotgun poised right at their crotches from the mail slot.

Sam nodded. "Fair enough. We need to talk about Abe."

There was a moment of silence before the gun was pulled back into the house. Finally, the door opened and an elderly woman stood there. She was wearing a flannel shirt, blue jeans and a boot. Her other leg was a simple, prosthetic. Her white hair was tied in a bun.

Sam smiled thinly. "Sally?"

"Yeah?" the old woman said.

"We just need to ask you a few questions." Sam told her. "About Abe's death."

Sally chuckled, bit it was derisive. "Let me see some badges first."

Sam and Dean produced their faux FBI badges and held them out to her. Sally regarded both of them for a moment before she raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. Get it here. And watch out for Bobby."

Bobby?

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

O

"Bobby" was a large, old black Labrador Retriever who had taken a spot on Dean's lap on the couch. Sam sat beside him and studied the dog with a small chuckle.

Dean snorted gruffly. "Shut up." he snapped, under his breath.

He sniffed around, his eyes wandering to the living room they sat in. It was literally a haven for a pack-rat; books piled in stacks against the wall, boxes filled with useless trinkets and knick-knacks. Lawn ornaments.

"It smells like the farmer's market in here." Dean said.

He reached down and picked up a hideous garden gnome.

"Figures. She keeps the lawn ornaments in her living room. Sam, this chick ain't exactly firing on all cylinders..."

Sally wandered into the living room, carrying a beer bottle in her hands. "I'm missing a leg, but my ears work just fine, smartass."

Dean scoffed. "Alright, Captain Ahab..."

Sally took a seat in a love-chair across from them, dusting off a few magazines from the arm rests before regarding them.

"Alright. So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Sam rubbed his hands together. "We've heard you knew the victim." he said.

Sally took a drink from her bottle. "Yeah, I knew Abe. But everyone did. It's a small town. Abe was a decent enough guy. The huff-and-puff sort. Went to church. Delivered rounds through town for local businesses."

Sam started taking notes.

"Do you know who might want him dead?" he asked.

Sally shrugged her shoulder. "Boy, I haven't left my house in 30 years. Whatever Abe had going, I can't tell you. But as far as wanting him dead, you'd have to be a real evil prick. Abe was good people. One of the few decent ones around this place."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Wait...you've never left your house for 30 years?"

Sally smiled. "Never."

"So..." Dean tried to understand it. "How do you eat? I mean...how do you live?"

Sally stared at him and Sam raised a hand. "Thank you, Miss. Fitzgerald. That's all."

Sally looked down at her dog and smiled. "Bobby, come on."

The dog gave a small grunt and she grinned. Dean didn't like that look.

"What?" he asked.

"Bobby's found himself a toilet seat," Sally said, laughing.

Dean's eyes widened and he jumped off the couch, narrowly missing a puddle of piss that the dog had made. The old woman cackled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" he snapped.

Sally was still cackling as the brothers departed.

Dean waited until he was sure they were out of earshot before looking at Sam.

"Well, we can scratch suspect off the list. But let's add bat-shit crazy." he said, annoyed.

Sam couldn't resist his grin.

O

The brothers watched Sally's home that evening. Despite Dean's protests, Sam insisted that something was amiss about Sally and he wanted to be absolutely sure.

"This is a waste of time." Dean said, fidgeting with a cup of soda he'd bought at the store. "This woman hasn't even stepped out of her house. Her dog's older than the hills and pisses all over everything."

Sam rubbed a finger across his lower lip. "I don't know. Something's up with her."

In the window, the two spotted Sally preparing a vinyl player and eventually, the song "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang began to play. Sally picked up her dog by the paws and danced across the floor with the animal. Dean and Sam watched the sight in silence. Dean's eyebrows went up.

"So...she's a pack-rat with a thing for Kool and the Gang who dances with her dog." Dean remarked. "Yeah. A real maniac that one. Can we go now?"

Sam sighed. "Alright."

They pulled away and began to drive down the road. "So what now?" Sam asked.

"Well, this ghost shows up whenever a trucker hits Truss Bridge, right?"

"Yeah?"

Dean smiled. "I think I know how we get the ghost to show."

O

Sam made a face.

Dean was standing there in front of an enormous big rig. He grinned at his brother, thrusting his arms out and gesturing to the massive vehicle.

"Huh? What'd I say?" he said.

Sam didn't like the idea. "This seems..." he began.

"Seems what?" Dean said, frowning. "Look, the ghost ganks truckers. We get it to show it's face. Got any better ideas?"

Sam sighed through his nose.

The two brothers drove down the road in the truck toward the bridge in question. They stepped out and began to search for anything out of the ordinary. No EMF recordings. Nothing.

"I'm not getting anything," Dean said. "Are you sure this is the right bridge?"

Sam nodded. "This is where all the drivers died."

Dean frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, did you look into the deaths in the past 30 years?"

"Yeah. It might take a while, but I can pull them up."

The brothers stepped back into the truck and Sam spent some time going through the deaths reported. Dean propped his feet up onto the dashboard and took a quick nap before Sam swatted his shoulder.

"Dean, listen to this," he said. "There was only one death reported in 1977 - thirty years ago. A body of twenty-two year old Kendra Tanner was found one mile from Truss Bridge on the night of April 14th."

Dean looked down at the laptop screen and the aged photo of a woman.

"Kendra Tanner worked at an apple-picking orchard and was believed to be on her way home when she disappeared from Truss Bridge. Eyewitness reports say they saw a butcher's truck near the scene, but it was ruled a coincidence?" Sam made a face. "Kendra Tanner's body was found a mile from the bridge where she suffered from multiple lacerations, contusions and...blunt force trauma."

Dean's brow knotted. "Someone beat her to death and she tried to crawl away?"

"Looks like it..." Sam looked disturbed at the sight of the body in question appear on screen.

"And I'm guessing it was probably our meat trucker."

Sam looked up at the bridge. "Truss Bridge was where she walked home from. Whoever took her and left her for dead, she doesn't want rest. She wants revenge."

Dean seemed to think about this. "Can you blame her?"

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, if I had some douche bag take me off the street, beat me up and leave me to die, I'd be after his ass too." Dean remarked. "Thing is, this ghost is killing everyone who crosses this bridge. So we have to stop her."

O

That night, Dean and Sam were sleeping in the truck before the radio switched on, filtering with static. The song "Celebration" started playing and the brothers awoke at the sound. Sam and Dean stared down at the radio in shock and confusion.

"Wasn't that the song Sally was playing at her house?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up and his eyes widened. "Dean."

Dean reacted at the concern in his brother's voice and looked up. They spotted the figure at the end of the bridge. The bloodied woman. She watched them emptily. It was the woman from the news article. It was Kendra Tanner.

"It's her. It's Tanner." Sam said, softly.

Dean reached for his gun he had carefully stashed beneath the dashboard. In a second, the figure vanished like a flickering television screen and reappeared between the brothers. Dean and Sam gave a shout of alarm. Kendra smiled at Dean and raised her hand to his chest.

Dean suddenly lost control of his weapon, his eyes rolling up in his head. He uttered several choking gasps and horrid lesions began appearing on his throat. Sam quickly seized a jar of rock salt in his lap and tossed it at the ghost, sending her vanishing in a disembodied screech.

"Dean! Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked, giving his brother a shake.

Dean took a few seconds to regain his senses, rubbing at his throat. "Dammit!" he cried, "Felt like the bitch was choking me!"

"She's going to be back. We need to go." Sam said.

Dean groaned. "Where?"

"We need to talk to Sally."

The radio filtered static and began to play "What You Don't Know." by the Jackson 5. Dean and Sam looked at the radio and Dean gave a snort.

_What you don't know_

_Know, know, know, know, know, know, know_

_Won't hurt you_

_But I can't find peace of mind in what they say_

_No, no_

_No I can't find peace of mind, no way, no way_

"Is she messing with us?" Dean snapped.

Again, the radio filtered through several songs before stopping at Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Sam glanced up at the radio before making an effort to shut it off.

"She's toying with us." he said.

Dean snarled with effort. "We need to talk to Sally. NOW."

A brief, sinister chuckle filled the air.

O

Dean and Sam knocked on Sally's door and it took a few moments before she answered. She had her shotgun clutched tightly in hand.

"What the hell are you doing beating on my door this early in the morning?" she demanded. "Didn't you already get the information you wanted?"

"Sally. Do you know about Kendra Tanner?" Sam asked.

Sally's angry look drained. A horrified, wounded stare crossed her face and her lower lip quivered before she aimed her gun at them. Both brothers backed away.

"Who sent you?" she hissed, her voice shaking from her. "Was it Billy? Was it Francis?"

"Billy? Francis?" Dean said. "No. No one sent us! Kendra Tanner. Do you know her or not?"

Sally's eyes misted over and her lip quivered before she lowered her gun and fisted a hand against her eyes. Dean and Sam looked at each other, uncomfortable so suddenly by the weeping woman.

"I knew her..." Sally murmured, between broken sounds. "She was my girlfriend."

"Your..." Dean began. His eyebrows went up. "Oh..."

O

The brothers took a seat on the couch while Sally offered them photos of herself and Kendra together. They were young in the photos; happy and full of life. Some were of them in the middle of embraces. Others were just of them at the park, obviously in love.

"Sally?" Sam said. "Who took these photos?"

"Francis." Sally said, biting at her nails.

"The guy at the coroner's office?" Dean guessed.

Sally nodded silently.

"It was almost thirty years ago." Sally began to explain, "I knew Kendra when we were still in college. She worked on her father's apple orchard farm part time. We met when I was working at the roller rink in town. Kendra was just a...wild spirit, with such a sense of humor. I think that's what attracted me to her."

Sam looked at her sympathetically. "So...you two were a couple. I imagine that didn't bode well for some."

Sally shook her head. A sad smile lit her lips. "It didn't."

"So what happened?" Dean asked.

Sally continued to chew her thumb nail. "Kendra liked to dress like a man. She never had too much of a fear of being who she was. She had a tough way about her that I never got the handle on. We dated in secret. Look at this town. Do you think anyone would really welcome something like us?"

Anyway, Kendra and I would sing songs together here in my house while my father was away. Celebration was one of her favorite songs. It was the first one that played at the rink when we met."

Dean and Sam reacted. "We heard that song on the radio..." Dean mused.

Sally looked up sharply. "What?"

Sam waved a hand. "Nevermind. Just...continue."

Sally exhaled quietly. "Well, there was Billy..." she said, her voice dropping lower, far more cold. "Billy Tate. He was the son of a slaughterhouse owner. He fancied me all the same. Didn't like that I was with Kendra too much. So when she disappeared, I knew he had something to do with it."

"This...Billy Tate. Where is he now?" Sam questioned.

Sally's eyes misted. "He's retired. Works in City Hall now."

"And since Kendra was probably not well liked..." Dean began.

"No one believed me." Sally finished. "They thought I was just out to ruin the Tate family reputation. I was shunned by the public just for wanting justice."

"And that's why you never left your house." Dean stated, matter-of-factly.

A small nod from Sally.

Sam was silent, considering this before he spoke. "Sally, did Kendra have any place she'd go? Anything she might have held onto that you can remember?"

Sally thought about it. "I gave her a ring."

She reached behind her with a notepad and pen. She started to draw and the brothers looked at one another briefly, waiting until Sally was finished.

Finally, she handed the notepad to Sam, showing her crude drawing of a ring with a dog design in it.

"It would look like that." she said. "I gave it to her for her birthday."

Dean studied the drawing for a moment before he frowned. "Wait... I've seen that ring before."

Sally looked surprised. "That's not possible. My father made that ring for me special. It's one of a kind."

"Yeah, I get that. But some douchebag shoulder-bumped me on the street and he was wearing it." Dean snapped. He looked at Sam now, eyes widening. "Hang on. That douchebag was Billy Tate."

"Billy must have taken it. Like a trophy." Sam added.

"Then we find Billy, get him to confess."

Sally shook her head miserably. "He won't confess..."

Dean smiled at her, but his voice took on an aggressive edge. "Oh, big bad Billy will confess. I can promise you that." he told her. "We have a way of talking things over."

Sally stared at Dean and Sam with confusion and pain.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" she asked. "Why would you want to help me?"

Sam smiled. "It's what we do."

O

The brothers made their way into City Hall, avoiding the janitor before they found the man in question; Billy Tate about to leave his office. Dean had a good look at him; old and slightly overweight, wearing a blue, clean suit and tie. And sure enough, he still wore the same ring.

A radio in the other room began to filter through static. Elvis Presley was on, playing a snippet of song lyrics, _"...We're caught in a trap..."_

Sam and Dean knew it as "Suspicious Minds". Before the knew what was going on, they were both promptly knocked out cold by the janitor.

Upon awakening, the brothers were both tied down in chairs, back-to-back. Billy leaned close to Sam, smiling broadly. Now that Sam had a good look at him, he noticed a scar along the man's lower lip.

"Good morning, officers." Billy said, in a thick, Southern accent. "I sure hope Theo didn't hurt you too much. He plays a little more rough than I like, but... A man has his uses."

Dean smiled coldly. "I remember exchanging shoulders with you, Colonel Sanders."

Billy laughed with pleasure. "Now now, no need for name calling. See, Francis told me you guys were running around town, talking with Sally. And I just couldn't have that. How do you think I've kept that woman on a tight leash for so long?"

Sam struggled against the tight ropes that held his wrists to the armrests.

"That ring." Sam said, with a grunt of effort. "Was it Kendra's?"

He didn't need to ask, but clearly Billy had to talk about it. "Yeah, Kendra was a nice sort. But you see, she had to learn her place. Ain't right for a lady to run around like a man, taking what doesn't belong to her."

"Let me guess..." Dean sneered, "You think Sally belonged to you, so you beat Kendra to death."

Billy uttered a laugh. "Don't be absurd, boy. I didn't lay a hand on Kendra. But my boy Theo here did." He patted the old janitor on the back with a smile. "Roughed her up real nice. See, I don't like getting my hands dirty and I did warn Kendra about it. But the girl just wouldn't listen. Had Sally convinced they were gonna get married and whatnot. Couldn't have that. Violence is ugly business, but Kendra had it coming."

The radio nearby crackled slightly and Sam's eyes fell onto it.

"I hope you're real happy," Dean snapped, glaring hatefully at Billy. "Because you have a pissed-off ghost on your hands killing off truck drivers!"

Billy laughed loudly with delight. "Boy, I think old Theo went and hit you real hard, didn't he? Ain't no such thing as ghosts, son. What's dead, stays dead!"

His smile disappeared when the lights in the room flickered on and off. The radio switched on and played "You're The Devil in Disguise" by Elvis Presley. Billy frowned and looked around before gesturing to Theo.

"Francis is waiting for me downstairs. Go and see what he's doing." he ordered.

_You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are_

_The devil in disguise_

Billy snorted and removed the plug from the wall. He smiled with satisfaction when the song was abruptly cut off before focusing his attention to the brothers.

"Now, it's ugly business, but I can't have you around," he told them.

Meanwhile, Francis was standing alone in an office before Kendra appeared behind him. He whirled, saw her and gave a frightened cry.

Kendra regarded him emptily.

Francis began to crumble at the sight. "I...I didn't mean for it to happen..." he told her.

Kendra stared at him constantly, her features unreadable.

Francis held his hands to his face, slowly starting to sob. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please, forgive me."

It took a moment of silence before the radio by the desk switched on, played "No No Song" by Ringo Starr. Kendra shook her head slowly and Francis began to cry.

"Please!" he begged.

A grin touched Kendra's lips.

O

Theo wandered the hallways, looking around for Francis.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Francis, Billy wants you upstairs, stop messing around and - "

The radio in the other room suddenly switched on, playing "Now I'm Here" by Queen. Theo turned, frowning and wandering into the room.

_Here I stand_

_Look around around around_

_But you won't see me_

A sharp crackle of static that seemed to filter through a disembodied, feminine scream of pain and rage before the lyrics resumed, confusing and worrying Theo.

_Just a new man_

_Yes you made me live again_

Theo reached out to shut the radio off before a hand was suddenly punched through his chest. He stiffened with a wet, sick groan and looked down at the bloodied digit shoved through him, occasionally flickering like a television screen. Kendra stood behind him, smiling wickedly.

The radio began to play "Sheer Heart Attack" by Queen.

_Sheer heart attack_

_Sheer heart attack_

_Real cardiac_

_I feel so in-articulate_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel_

Theo's body collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood and Kendra's spectral form flickered in and out before she made her way down the halls. Every radio in the room began to play "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang and it was heard by Billy.

He looked up sharply. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

The radio he had unplugged filtered through the song, "Mr. Big Stuff" by Jean Knight. Dean and Sam looked up beyond Billy, spotting Kendra standing there now.

_(Oh yeah, ooh)_

_Mr. Big Stuff_

_Who do you think you are_

_Mr. Big Stuff_

_You're never gonna get my love_

_Now because you wear all those fancy clothes (oh yeah)_

_And have a big fine car, oh yes you do now_

_Do you think I can afford to give you my love (oh yeah)_

_You think you're higher than every star above_

Billy slowly turned and his eyes widened in horror. Kendra grinned widely at him, the gruesome bruises on her face making her appear almost feral.

O

Billy was sent through the window with a scream. He landed hard on solid concrete and was thrown about like a rag doll by an invisible force while Kendra strolled calmly after him. He choked and coughed, attempting to stand, only to be thrown over and over.

"I...I killed you!" Billy shouted, "You're dead! There ain't no coming back!"

Dean and Sam had managed to get themselves free from their bonds and hurry outside. They stopped at the sight of Kendra standing over Billy. Before Dean could stop her, Kendra swiped her hands and a gruesome wound on Billy's throat opened, spilling fresh blood down his suit and coat.

He gagged and choked, gripping uselessly at his neck. Another fierce swipe and wounds opened up on his belly. Dean and Sam could do nothing but watch as he was slashed to ribbons by invisible forces. All the while this happened, Kendra stared at him like a starved dog, eager to rend him piece by piece.

Once Billy was nothing more than a pile of tattered meat, Kendra turned to the brothers.

"Uh-oh..." Dean said.

Kendra's fists shook and clenched and she made her way toward them, but Sally's desperate voice halted her in her steps.

"Kendra!"

The brothers and the ghost looked over, spotting Sally now standing there; she looked horrified, confused, relieved and sorrowful all at once. Kendra stared at her, features smoothing out almost in surprise. It seemed to take the spirit a moment, but the familiar warmth that Sally had known slowly returned. 

"Baby..." Sally began, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kendra slowly approached her and for that moment, Dean and Sam noticed a change come over the spirit's features. A certain happiness. A smile of love; a sharp contrast to that vengeful, cruel smile. 

"Look at you..." Sally couldn't fathom the sight. "What they did... What I LET them do."

Kendra's mouth opened and she shook her head, rebuking her words.

"Baby, you can't keep doing this to people," Sally said, with a few small sounds of anguish, "You have to let go now. Billy's gone. There's no need to fight anymore. You can go home now."

Kendra took a step forward and reached for her, but Sally shook her head.

"No, you can't stay."

Kendra lowered her hand before she looked toward the Impala parked near City Hall. A small smile lit her lips. The engine started up and began playing "Celebration". Sally looked at her and chuckled. She wanted one last dance with her. Dean and Sam could only watch as the two began to dance.

"This isn't weird at all..." Dean muttered.

_1977_

_Red Hawk Skating Rink_

_Kendra laughed with delight as she took Sally's hand, taking her onto the rink._

_"I can't dance, Kendra!" Sally protested, with a giggle as she clung to her girlfriend._

_"Nah, come on!" Kendra said, encouraging her. "Just hold onto me and you'll do fine!"_

_Sally really didn't hold onto Kendra so much as she was clutching her tightly like a lifeline. Kendra turned and held her while they skated together to the tune of "Celebration". They were getting odd stares from watchers, including Billy, who observed from the sidelines with disgust._

_"It's okay," Kendra soothed, when Sally looked around. "Don't worry about them."_

_Sally smiled and nodded._

_"Love ya', Sally." Kendra told her, with a cheeky smile._

_"Love you, too."_

Sally and Kendra were embracing.

Finally, Kendra pulled away and turned. She started walking down the road before vanishing entirely.

Sally watched her go, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dean and Sam offered no words.

Sometimes that was best.


End file.
